The Dating Game With the Cast of Pearl Harbor
by JoshVsBen
Summary: Evelyn goes on the Dating Game, with bachelors #1, 2, and 3 as fellow PH cast members...Doolittle is the host. Please R&R!


THE DATING GAME   
  
A/N: Doolittle is the host of the popular game show, The Dating Game. Evelyn is the contestant. Bachelors number 1, 2, and 3 are Danny, Gooz, and Rafe, but you will have to figure out who is who(its pretty easy.)   
  
***   
  
Doolittle: Hello everyone and welcome to... The Dating Game! Here today, we have Evelyn Stewart, a 25-year old U.S. Nurse Corps member. Evelyn, tell me about yourself.   
  
Evelyn: My name is Evelyn Stewart. I am a 25-year old member of the U.S. Nurse Corps.   
  
Doolittle: Amazing!   
  
(Evelyn giggles)   
  
Doolittle: And now, let's begin the game! As you know, there are three eligible bachelors behind that curtain. Evelyn, you may go through and ask each of them questions about themselves. At the end of the show, you pick the one you like the best, and then you two will go on a date to France, where you will be wined and dined in the finest of French cafes, paid for by...you.   
  
Evelyn: Ok! Bachelor #1, what is your idea of a romantic night for two.   
  
#1: Well, let's see here...I'd probably take her out for a drink, then we'd have dinner, followed by a glass of brandy, then I'd take her for a romantic drive around Pearl Harbor. The date would end with a glass of wine.   
  
Evelyn: I don't drink.   
  
#1: I can teach you.   
  
Evelyn: Ok! (Giggles again.)   
  
Evelyn: Bachelor #2, same question.   
  
#2: Well, first of all, I'd take her for a ride in my plane. We'd see the sunset from the air. Or maybe we could just go for a drive in the sunset...if my plane isn't available. Then, we might eat at a small charming café, if we're hungry, and then I'd just let things go from there.   
  
Evelyn: Sounds familiar...(giggles)...Bachelor #3, same question!   
  
#3: Well, I don't date much because it is my phil-o-soph-y that women cloud the mind. If the date was tonight, I'd take her to the place where I work first of all, because I left my wrench. Then if she was paying, we'd go to dinner and a movie and if I was paying, we'd do dinner at a small, cheap restaurant.   
  
Evelyn: Oh wow! Those all sound great. My next question is, this is an important one, what is your favorite color, Bachelor #1.   
  
#1: Gee, that's a toughie. Um. . .I'd have to say dark army green. It's powerful, and I look great in that color.   
  
Evelyn: I once knew a man who looked great in that color. . .Bachelor #2, same question.   
  
#2: Um. . .blue I think. Any shade of blue. Blue can be a strong, but soft color and I have strong and soft sides, so really my entire existence would be a fair comparison to blue.   
  
Evelyn: Blue reminds me of the ocean. Bachelor #3, same question.   
  
#3: Orange.   
  
Evelyn: Orange. . .well. . .how interesting. (Giggles) Bachelor #1, next question. What would you do with one billion dollars?   
  
#1: Well, thats an interesting question. That really makes me think that you are a very bright and intellectual young woman...this is a quality I really like in a girl. I certainly hope I can learn more about you, and have a nice conversation with you sometime, because you seem like a person a guy could have a wonderfully intelligent conversation with.   
  
Evelyn: Why thank you! (Giggles) But you didn't ever answer my question...what would you do with one billion dollars?   
  
#1: Oh, I dunno...probably buy beer or something.   
  
Evelyn: (Giggles) Ok Bachelor #2, its your turn to answer that one!   
  
#2: Well, I would probably buy you whatever you wanted with a billion dollars...I can't really think of anything I need...OHHH except a plane of my very own to fly in my spare time...Oh yeah and some new shoes...and a house might be nice...oooo and a car! Like I said babe, anything you want...   
  
Evelyn: Great! (Giggles) And finally #3, what would you do with a billion dollars?   
  
#3: Well I'd probly buy me a new wrench, seein as I'm always a-losin' mine.   
  
Evelyn: Ohh...(Giggles)   
  
  
Doolittle: Okay, Evelyn, we're almost out of time, so you need to choose.   
  
Evelyn: Okay! Well, Bachelor #1 seems strong and nice and possibly good looking, I don't know about drinking though... Bachelor #2 also seems strong, yet more sensitive and reserved, but he might be wimpy. Bachelor #3 is...well...quite a character.   
  
Doolittle: So, who do you choose, Evelyn?   
  
Evelyn: I choose... Bacelor #3!   
  
Doolittle: Bachelor #3, come on out! (Gooz steps out of the curtain.) Bachelor #3 is none other than Gooz...Gooz...   
  
Gooz: It's just Gooz, sir.   
  
Doolittle: Gooz is a member of the US Air Corps! Congragulations Gooz and Evelyn! Have a great time in France on Evelyns wallet!   
  
Gooz: I forgot my wrench. Come on, Evelyn. Let's go get it.   
  
Evelyn: Okay! (giggles)   
  
(Gooz and Evelyn leave. Rafe and Danny come out from behind the curtain to see Evelyn and Gooz walking away together.)   
  
Rafe: What the heck? That's Evelyn! And what's Gooz doing with her? She's Evelyn, MY Evelyn!   
  
Danny: Yeah, I thought she loved me!   
  
Rafe: (scoffs) You did?   
  
Danny: Yeah.   
  
Rafe: Loser.   
  
Danny: Alchie.   
  
Rafe: Wanna go fly some planes and shoot some guns?   
  
Danny: Sure. 


End file.
